The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Timing recovery techniques are used in electrical devices, such as communication devices, storage devices, and the like, to recover digital data from electrical signals. In an example, an optical storage device includes a data read channel that receives an electrical signal corresponding to data stored on an optical storage medium. The data read channel can include a timing recovery circuit to generate a timing signal based on the electrical signal. The timing signal is used to sample the electrical signal to reconstruct the digital data stored on the optical storage medium.